Kitty
by Dreadful Virtue
Summary: Two captains let their masks fall. Byakuya KuchikixZaraki Kenpachi


**Title: **Kitty

**Fandom: **Bleach

**Pairing: **Byakuya Kuchiki x Zaraki Kenpachi

**Rating: **PG-17

**Disclaimer: **I neither own Bleach nor Byakuya and Zaraki [sadly ):] and don't get any money for writing this fanfiction.

**Warning: **

#1: Second ff I've ever written.

#2: First time I write a sex scene.

#3: English is not my mothertongue – I am still studying it.

**Information:**

This is a OneShot piece out of a row I planed [still need to find a good start for that one :/] and takes place some years after Kenpachi joined Gotei.

**Kitty**

It was raining heavily and lightning was brightening up the cloudy nightsky. Not many knew it, but he loved it. Loved it when the sky was losing all control – when it was storming and lightning was striking. Maybe he even envied it a little. His life long he was trained to not lose control, to do what others expected him to do – to be perfect.

Byakuya watched another flash of lightning and sighed.

Lately it happened more and more though that he almost let his mask slip. And everything just because of one man – Zaraki Kenpachi. He didn't know how this barbarian managed to shake him up like that. Kami! He didn't even know WHY Yamamoto even allowed Kenpachi to stay. He was violent, wild... and didn't even finish his work!

Byakuya sighed again.

Yamamoto would never turn against Kenpachi. He was pretty much the only captain, besides maybe the other three oldest ones, who wanted Kenpachi to stay. Sometimes it even seemed to Byakuya that Yamamoto saw a long-lost son in the demon.

"Who would want something that simple as a son anyway?"

He found no answer. He himself hated nothing more than simple things.

Byakuya shook his head. What was he doing? Kenpachi wasn't even worth his thoughts.

"I need to clear my head."

He slipped open the door and stepped onto the porch. He closed it immediately behind him – it was cold and he didn't want his room to cool down. He was already looking forward to later. After a small walk he would drink a cup of tea in his room and then go to bed. Like always.

Slowly he strolled down the porch. In moments like these he was happy that his family was so rich, even though it was connected with loneliness. Nobody was interested who was behind the mask, nobody wanted to spent time with him – he was always "the captain".

Kenpachi.

He forgot. The demon and his adopted daughter were most likely the only ones who were actually interested in the real Byakuya. The ones who wanted _him_ and not the cold captain. Of course he wasn't proud of that. After all, he wanted nothing to do with this peasant!

Slowly he returned from his short mind-trip. Hisana's grave? He was about to turn back when he saw a shadow next to it. A shadow that didn't belong here. Slowly he sneaked to the end of the porch to see who dared to be here in the middle of the night. He blinked two times; the rain was still heavy and made it hard for him to see. Kami be blessed that two candles were placed left and right of the grave or he wouldn't be able to see anything at all.

He was sure he didn't know this person. And it was hard to guess who it could be as the person had it's back to him.

The figure was wearing a dark, short kimono, which had golden patterns on it – it couldn't be a poor person. The figure itself was very tall, even though it was only kneeling in the grass. The shoulders were a little wider – the rest? Byakuya had the feeling he was looking at a skeleton. Arms and legs were thin and the wet kimono was clinging to a small waist and hips. Nonetheless Byakuya was pretty sure that this man [he was sure it had to be a man. Women didn't have such small hips] was a good fighter. He had muscles on his skeleton appearance, even though his figure was so lean – especially for his size. Was he a seated member in one of the other Divisions?

Byakuya looked around then back at the figure. He noticed a light shivering and the shoulders were shaking. Was he crying?

Why was such a sad figure kneeling during such a storm in front of the grave of his dead wife and cried? He was not a curious person, but he couldn't stop himself anymore. He stepped into the rain and walked up to the other person. Coming to a halt behind him he noticed the long, deep-black hair. It was hanging down his back and... in the face. Seemed like he really had to talk to the person to find out who it was. He was just about to touch the left shoulder when he suddenly heard soft crying. He really was crying. Byakuya swallowed. He wasn't the most emotional person on the planet – what should he do now? Should he calm the stranger down? Wait a moment! The man was a housebreaker! He didn't own him anything! Determined he gripped the shoulder, he was only feeling bones under his hand – the person really was thin.

The man startled, turned around quickly and sat down in the grass. A shocked golden eye looked at the Kuchikiheir. The face was bony, especially the high cheekbones stood out. It was outlined by black hair, which reached the other's torso. He was breathing heavily and single tears were running down his cheek. The most striking feature was the long scar... long scar on the face? Byakuya's eyes widened.

"Kenpachi?"

The demon was already trying to wipe the tears from his face and completely ignored the shocked one. But that only caused him to become more curious. Why was Kenpachi here? He kneeled down in front of the sad figure and lifted his chin.

"What are you doing here demon? You got lost again, peasant?"

Attacking has always been the best defence.

But Kenpachi was only shaking his head and then looked back on the ground. Since when did the captain of the 11th behave like that? Byakuya let go of the chin and moved his hands on the other's shoulders – shaking him.

"What is wrong with you? You being here, on MY ground, in front of Hisana's grave."

"Hisana."

"What?"

"I killed her."

Byakuya blinked. Then he looked at the shivering figure in front of him.

"What are you talking about?"

"I killed her."

The rich one sighed.

"You know, I do not think highly of you, but I can assure you, you did not kill her."

"I killed her. Like I killed everybody who ever helped me."

Kuchiki lifted again the head of the other to look at his face. The eye, which was usually full with fire, looked empty and lonely – like a hurt child.

"What are you talking about?" he tried again. "I cannot speak for others, but I know that you did not kill her. She was ill."

He stroked the cheek of the demon to calm him down. He didn't know why he was doing that, he hated Kenpachi! But something in him wanted the other to be his usual self again. He needed the loud Kenpachi who pissed him off – or else his life would be even emptier. He needed him.

That was the first time he saw the other from this angle. And he didn't know how to handle this Kenpachi.

Byakuya sighed.

He turned to Kenpachi's side and put his arms under the other's shoulders and knees – then he picked him up.

"What the hell! Kuchiki! Let me down!"

But Byakuya was only ignoring him and walked back to his room. He was surprised though, that he had no problems with the weight – seemed like Kenpachi made himself bigger than he really was. (And honestly. He wasn't as weak as some women in the Female Association made him seem. He was one of the strongest captains after all!) It also seemed like the other one was also wearing a mask like him. Until now he hasn't seen much of the usually so self-confident Zaraki Kenpachi.

Stopping in front of the door he opened it with his foot, entered and closed it again the same way. Then he let Kenpachi fall.

"OUCH! Fuck Kuchiki! What's wrong with you?"

"What is wrong with _me_? You are the one who has been behaving weird all night." He answered in his usual calm voice.

Immediately Zaraki looked down at the floor.

"Ah sorry 'bout that. Just slipped ya see." He shrugged. "No worries, ya won't see it again. Good night."

That said he stood up and moved to open the door. Byakuya gripped his wrist und pulled him to him.

"What..?"

"What if, I do not want to not see it again? What if, I am interested in what happened to you?"

"What?"

Kuchiki stepped closer to him, pressed him against the wall.

"What if, you are not as simple and stupid as you pretend to be?"

"I..."

But in that moment Byakuya kissed him.

No hurry, no tongue – just a touch of lips.

After some seconds the demon pressed him away.

"What are ya doin'?"

"Kissing you."

"W... why?"

"I cannot answer you. Maybe we both let our masks slip tonight."

"Masks?"

"Do not pretend that you do not know what I am talking about."

"..."

"I thought so."

Byakuya let go of the wrist and sat down onto one of his fur-carpets.

"Come."

"What? Why?"

"Since when are you asking so many questions?"

He took the hand of the taller one and pulled him down to him. With the grace of a big man falling he landed in the lap of the one already sitting on the floor.

"What's goin' on Kuchiki?"

"I do not know. I think I want to sleep with you."

"Then go sleepin'! Why do I have to be here?"

"... you are joking."

Kenpachi sent him a confused look.

"Why should I joke?"

"Do I really have to be clearer?"

"What?"

Byakuya resisted the urge to facepalm.

"I want to have sex with you."

"..."

"You know what sex is, or?"

"Hey! I have sakeparties with Shunsui! He mentioned that already once or twice."

"You have heard about it?"

"Yes."

"Never tried it."

"Why should I? I have more important things to do!"

Byakuya didn't know how he should react to that. What he being serious? Even he, the iceprince...

"Did you already have sex?"

"No."

"Why not?"

"Because I hate it!"

Byakuya had to be honest. He was completely confused now. Kenpachi was actually... being complicated.

"How can you hate something if you have not tried it before?"

"..."

"You have already done it!"

"Leave me be!" was the only answer as the demon tried to get up again.

Byakuya didn't want to know anything of that and pulled him down again.

"I think you did it with the wrong one." He said and kissed the other's ear. "I would not harm you." And moved down his neck.

"Don't do that."

But the rich one already made that to his goal – and Byakuya Kuchiki always got what he wanted. He leaned forward and kissed him again.

No reaction.

Then he opened his lips and licked over Kenpachi's. That one moved away from him immediately.

Not the reaction he wanted.

"If you really do not want it I will let you go. But do not run before you have not given me a chance."

This seemed to stop the demon – he was a lot, but not a coward.

Byakuya's lips formed to an "almost-smile". He bent forward and kissed the other again. Without waiting he again licked over the thin lips. Shortly before he gave up hope of a reaction the other slowly opened his lips. Without hesitation he moved his tongue into the demon's mouth. He visited every corner of it – Byakuya was raised to always know what belong to him, to mark, to own.

As air slowly became scarce he let go of the lips. Kenpachi's face was relaxed – his eye closed [the other probably too. But it was located under the eyepatch and therefore Byakuya didn't know for sure]. Byakuya has never before seen him like that and was pretty sure that nobody else, besides maybe Yachiru, has ever seen him that vulnerable.

Zaraki opened his eye – he hasn't even noticed that he closed it somewhen during the kiss, or that he has placed his arms around the other's neck. Said one moved his left hand on the head and stroked through Kenpachi's long, black hair. Zaraki closed his eye again and laid his head on Kuchiki's right shoulder.

It felt so good.

Byakuya smiled.

Who would have guessed – Zaraki Kenpachi had a weakness.

Suddenly the demon started to purr. What the... He continued the stroking with his right hand – his left one now completely free to do what he wanted.

Slowly he stroked down from the nape to the torso. He was again a little surprised that Zaraki [when did he start to think of "the peasant" as "Zaraki"? He didn't know. And right now he really didn't care.] was indeed so thin, their captaincoats really managed to hide a lot [then again, he thought with distaste, they also often managed to make him look fat].

His continued his path downwards – stroked the others belly.

Kenpachi pressed himself closer to him.

Byakuya kissed his forehead, took his hand out of the kimono and placed it on the right knee of one of these two damn long legs.

Slowly he stroked upwards, again under the kimono and stopped over one asscheek. Kenpachi moaned and pressed backwards. Byakuya grinned now, took the hard flesh in his hand and squeezed it. Kenpachi moaned again. Damn, one hour ago he would have sent Senbonzakura after the person who dared to tell him he'd want to do Kenpachi. But it was true. He wanted Kenpachi – he wanted Kenpachi bad.

One more time he stroked over the sexy ass, he couldn't resist the urge, and stroked then down the leg again, before he let go of him.

Once more did he look at the face of the other, which was pressed lightly into his shoulder. Zaraki had his eye closed again – just now he noticed the long eyelashes. His cheeks were tinted a soft pink and his long, black hair was dishevelled because of the stroking, which still caused him to purr.

"How many have actually stroked you?"

He didn't know why, but he wanted to know how many have already seen Kenpachi like that. He waited a few moments and before he got to repeat the question Zaraki opened his eye and looked over Byakuya's shoulder.

"Nobody."

"Why not?"

"... because I am the demon from Zaraki. Nobody is nice to a demon."

Byakuya swallowed. Kenpachi was right. Who, besides maybe the three other seated officers from 11th, have ever tried to see past that horrible title and get to know the real man?

"B..But you have been a child once."

"... no. I have never been a child."

"What... sure..."

But he was interrupted as Kenpachi tried to get up again. He could get to know the other later. Now he really had to do more important things. Byakuya pressed Kenpachi back and put his hand over the knot of the belt that held the kimono together. As he wanted to open it he was stopped by the other's hand covering his. He looked at the demon.

"Don't."

"I thought we had an agreement, Zaraki Kenpachi."

The hand moved away. Byakuya smiled slightly, kissed the cheek and opened the knot – the kimono fell apart. He looked at the naked figure in his lap.

He was lean, rips and hipbones stood out, but – Byakuya looked at the whole picture – but somehow he was beautiful.

He moved the kimono further away and kissed then again the demon's cheek, who was looking down again.

Byakuya would love to know what has happened to him, but as already decided – later.

With his right arm he moved the taller one closer to him.

"You are pretty, Ken." He whispered into his ear.

Then he stroked over his dick. Zaraki gasped and sat up.

"Quiet. Nothing will happen." He whispered and kissed down his neck, again stroking over the other's dick.

As soon as Kenpachi moaned Byakuya took him in his hand and started to stroke harder. Louder and louder the 11th Division Captain moaned and laid his head back on the other's shoulder – his hips started to move on their own. Byakuya moaned.

"You should see yourself now Ken. So damn sexy."

He couldn't help himself – sex always made him talkative.

He let go of the cock, which earned him a whiny "no" and a desperate moving of hips. Byakuya laughed softly.

"See. You like it."

Grinning he moved his hand under the other's testicles. He stroked over them, rolled them around and then stroked them again. Kenpachi was only a moaning, shacking pile of flesh in his arms.

Byakuya moaned again.

The great Zaraki Kenpachi. Vulnerable and moaning in his arms. This powerplay did wonders to his libido.

Kami-sama – he wanted him.

He put his hand over the groin again and stroked it like there was no tomorrow.

Zaraki clawed his fingers into the 6th Division Captains and moaned "Kuyaaa" before he came all over his hand.

He fell boneless and grasping into the other's arms. He has never felt something like that before. He smiled softly – he could fall asleep now. He hasn't been relaxed like that in a long time now.

Byakuya didn't want to know anything of that. As the demon came he had to watch out to not come himself and now that smile – he has never seen Kenpachi smile ever before. Only grinning.

"I want you."

And Byakuya always got what he wanted.

He put his arms under Kenpachi's shoulders and knees and picked him up again.

"What the! Kuya!"

"Do not be such a girl Kenpachi."

And again he let him fall – this time on his bed though.

He undressed quickly and moved between the others legs. He loved those legs.

He stroked down his side and plundered his mouth. He was too far gone to hold himself back anymore, his cock already arching. And Kenpachi wasn't helping at all. His arms were wrapped around his neck and moaning loudly into the kiss.

He needed more!

He let go of the tasty cavern and moved down the long neck. Coming to the point where neck met shoulder he started to suck in earnest – he needed to mark his property. Especially when Zaraki was offering his neck so willingly.

As soon as he was done he looked at the big blue bruise. Oh yes – that was what he called a job well done. Proud of himself he moved downwards again, stopping shortly before the right nipple. At first he licked over it then bit in it lightly.

Kenpachi threw his head back and moaned – his hips surged forward into Byakuya's, who saw black for a moment. He needed his release, fast!

He breathed in deeply, Kuchiki Byakuya was always under control – more or less, and returned his attention to the nipple in front of him. He kissed around and then licked the dusky pink bump while tweaking its twin with his free hand. Kenpachi was moving like a bitch in heat under him – only able to moan.

The Captain of the 6th moved his hips forward a few times before sitting up. He watched the man under him.

The bed was big and Kenpachi looked almost small in it. His head was thrown back and his hair thrown over the bloodred pillows. His eye was closed and his moth was open – panting.

"Ken."

Nothing.

"Ken. Look at me."

Slowly the demon opened his eye and looked at him. The gold, which was usually hard to see, was burning.

"I am going to fuck you. I am going to fuck you deep."

Kenpachi sat up.

"No. That was not our agreement."

"It was. We agreed that you give me a chance to do what I want to do and you would not run before you have not tried it." He said and moved to his bedside table. He didn't have any lubricant, but hand lotion should do the trick.

"No. I don't wanna fuck."

Byakuya placed the tube next to him and pressed the other one back into the bed. He stroked through the hair again. The demon closed his eye and purred.

The rich one leaned down and kissed his ear.

"So far you have liked everything I did. I have not disappointed you. I will not lie to you – it does hurt in the beginning. But I promise you, you will like it then. Trust me."

He sat up again and looked down at the other. Kenpachi swallowed a few times and opened his eye again.

He nodded.

Byakuya suddenly felt a fuzzy feeling inside. Kenpachi really trusted him?

He smiled softly and kisses his lips. Then he went to open the tube.

"Open your legs wider for me Zaraki."

He opened the cap and put a large amount of the lotion on his hand.

Then he turned again to the man under him, who has not opened his legs farther apart.

Byakuya smiled and pressed the legs apart. Then he covered his fingers in the lotion and moved his middle finger over the cleft – immediately the legs were closed.

Byakuya smiled even more now and moved the legs apart again. He moved upwards and glanced into the red face of the other.

"And how many have seen you like that?"

"Shut it."

Byakuya laughed and kisses the stunned one, how often do you hear Byakuya Kuchiki laugh?

But that one managed to distract Zaraki with the kiss enough to stroke over it again. He breathed in deeply, but let his legs stay in place.

As soon as he noticed that the taller one was relaxed enough he moved his finger past the tight ring of muscle. Immediately the demon clenched down on the finger.

"Quiet. Stay relaxed Ken. Stay relaxed."

He stroked through the hair again and slowly the other one calmed down.

"That is it. Stay like that."

He moved his finger back and forth, slowly, searching.

Suddenly Zaraki gasped, threw his head back and moved his hips against Byakuya's finger.

"Found it."

He continued to stroke over the prostate of the taller one, who clawed his hands into the bedsheets under him, moaned and fucked himself on the finger.

"I told you, you would like it."

Grinning he moved a second finger into Kenpachi and as Kenpachi, after a short break, started to move his hips again he scissored them to open him up for his arching groin.

"I can hardly wait anymore. You look so hot fucking yourself on my fingers."

And quickly he added a third finger – he had to hurry – he felt like he would explode any moment. After some more pushes he decided that Kenpachi was now widened enough – finally.

He took out his fingers, which caused the other whine, and rubbed his dick in the remaining lotion while watching him.

He, Byakuya Kuchiki, had this power. He was it, who made something like that out of Zaraki Kenpachi. He grinned to himself – he loved power.

"Kuya?"

The 6th Division Captain bent down and kissed his forehead.

"Relax Ken. No matter what happens next."

Then he kissed him slowly while he put himself in front of the other's opening and pushed in.

Kami-sama! Zaraki was tight!

And it didn't help at all that he was clenching down on him.

He stroked the hair again. It felt like silk. Kenpachi really must be careful with it [seemed like the rumours were true. He already heard that Kenpachi spent every morning three hours to do his hair or only washed it with a special shampoo – and then he had the nerve to call Byakuya a princess!].

He ended the kiss and licked to his ear.

"I told you to relax. I am not your enemy Zaraki."

Finally he noticed the demon relaxing. Was about time, he wouldn't have been able to stand still much longer.

Slowly he started to move back and forth – again and again.

In the meantime Kenpachi has taken hold of his shoulders – he was sure he was going to have bruises there tomorrow. But he got to fuck Kenpachi, so that was just a small price he was more than willing to pay.

Suddenly the 11th Captain wrapped his arms around his neck, pulled him closer and moaned loudly.

"Good boy Ken."

He shortly stopped his movement, even though it really hurt already, and sat up. He moved his hips and saw himself gliding in and out of Zaraki. Right now there was nothing more erotically for him than that.

He took the legs from the man under him and placed them around his hips. Then he went back and kissed him while pushing in and out of that tight channel in a madding pace.

Both moaned into the kiss and soon forgot every form of technique.

"More Kuya! More!" moaned the demon and moved his hips harder against the man fucking him into the bed with all his might. That one grasped, took both legs and placed them over his shoulder for a deeper penetration.

"I am going to fuck you deep and hard. Then you know who you belong to. Who do you belong to Ken?"

That one was too far gone to hear anything. He could only feel. He wanted more! He was burning and it was so good!

Suddenly he was gripped by his chin and looking into the demanding eyes of the 6th Captain, who stopped every movement.

"Who do you belong to? Answer!"

"Nobody."

Byakuya grinned and pushed hard against the prostate – the other moaned.

"Wrong. Who do you belong to?"

"Y..you?"

"Who is 'you'?"

"Byakuya Kuchiki. I belong to Byakuya Kuchiki!"

"Good boy." He grinned and started to pound into the man under him again.

That one could only throw his head back and let everything happen – _so good_.

Byakuya saw only the body under him and he was so fucking tight! Kami-sama! He wished he could stop time – fuck that tight channel forever.

But he couldn't hold back any longer. He gripped the hips of the other hard enough to leave bruises and started to push him harder and faster against him.

"Kuya!!!"

And he felt how Zaraki became impossible tight and came all over them.

The tightness was too much for Byakuya and after two more pushes came hard in the willing body under him.

He sat there and gasped. After some moments he put the legs off his shoulders and slid out his soft dick. He watched the semen run down the sexy ass and moaned. Then he looked back up at his partner – not moving.

"Kenpachi? ... are you dead?"

The demon smiled and looked at the sitting man.

"Nope. Ya ain't that good."

"Mhm~ Then I have to try harder next time."

"Who said there will be a next time?"

Byakuya took Kenpachi's hand and pulled him into a sitting position. Then he removed the kimono from his shoulders and used it to clean them both up. After that he laid down onto the clean side of the bed and pulled Kenpachi to his side. That one laid down next to him, put his head on Byakuya's shoulder and closed his eye.

"Ken. I want a next time."

"... me too."

"And I want more."

"... me too."

Byakuya closed his eyes and smiled softly.

Zaraki was definitely not as simple as he let everybody believe. There was more – he was a puzzle. And Byakuya loved puzzles.

Again he stroked the hair of the other. He loved the feeling and it looked like the other loved it too – he was purring again.

"Kitty."

"Shut it."


End file.
